


The Mustachio Dong Sex Tape

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: LowRes [23]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: B3ta POV, B3ta realizing he wants to fuck both Low and Wrench, Bisexuality, Costumes, F/M, Hacking, Masturbation, Mustachio Dong, Sex Tapes, Sexual Humor, Wrench's Meat Puppet Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: B3ta gets a tip from Ant_Man that there's a hidden video of Wrench and Low doing sexy stuff online so he grabs a bottle of Jergens, dims the lights and makes it his personal mission to get a glimpse of the girl he's got a giant crush on. He doesn't expect to end up wanting both of them to nail him nor the content he finds.Anon asked: Can we have a fic about wrenches meat puppet show?!? I'll bet he has little props like top hats and capesA/N: Day 12 of Kinktober for costume. Hope this satisfies your request, Anon! <3





	The Mustachio Dong Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



“You know there’s this video of them somewhere online right?”

B3ta had a sudden brain fart while he was mixing four tablespoons of sugar into his Wheaties, still in his boxers… for sure knowing that LowRes and Wrench were not in their room and hadn’t been for several days now. They had more important shit to do than spend all night fucking noisily in the room beside his. Well, or they were just fucking somewhere else and being all badass and cute and… wait-

“Like… there’s a video of Low online?” He asked, squinting at the cereal in his bowl while Ant_Man rolled a joint on the kitchen counter. 

B3ta checked around the corner, listening for Snickerdoodle but heard nothing and saw no one.

“I mean that’s what I was told, yeah. Also,” Ant_man shrugged, "she apparently wears a mask, and you don’t see anything of Wrench except his cocker spaniel and… shaved balls, but yeah. It’s them. No one else has ‘Wrench’ tattooed on their stomach, and Sharkie said LowRes does a lot of talking. It’s totally them. No fucking doubt about… hey!”

B3ta was already speed walking down the hallway as Ant_Man shouted after him. He wasn’t proud of how fast he ran, but whatever. 

“Dude! I was rolling this for the both of us! Don’t be a fucking perv!”

Yeah, pervert. 

Ant_Man knew about the video, so that meant he’d already seen it… probably, and the stoner was calling ‘him’ the pervert. B3ta was, he could admit to that. The crush he had on that chick was unhealthy and slightly obsessive, and he had jerked off way too many times with his ear smashed against the wall, listening to her and Wrench do who-knew-what behind closed doors. 

She sounded so hot when she was having an orgasm…

For the next hour, B3ta sat on his bed with his laptop, spooning soggy, sweet Wheaties into his mouth while searching the internet for this so-called video. He’d yet to find anything using all the expected keywords. Another half an hour and he was man enough to admit defeat but to hell with knocking on Ant_Man’s door to ask him if he could share the link to their senior DedSec member's sex video. He settled on a text message and sat there in the middle of the bed with his dick out, a bottle of lube sitting beside him, ready to get a glimpse of this video. All pride gone. 

He hoped it was a blow job video… or maybe Low rode Wrench’s cock… perhaps she tit fucked him. The possibilities were messing with him. The longer he sat and waited, the harder his dick got and the faster his heart raced; excitement coursing through his slightly shamed self.

Ten minutes into teasing the head of his dick, his phone finally buzzed. 

Ant_Man sent him a three-word phrase, ‘meat puppet show’ which almost made his dick soften, but when he typed it in he was directed to a cam site. A profile popped up with one video that was password protected. 

“Easy…” B3ta said to himself, working with shaking fingers to pull up the source code, finding the websites encryption and looking for a bypass via a hidden download link. He blinked, looked at the link and the code sitting above it with a glare. Inside the jargon was a message...

‘Have fun, B3ta! I know you’re gonna watch this you fucking loser! <3 Hope you blow a creamy wet load and blind yourself! (p.s. thanks for sticking up for lowres, dude. you could suck more)’

Well, if that didn’t make him hit cancel on the download window, then nothing would. 

Although, the idea that Wrench’s little ‘love note’ was stuck sitting in the source code just meant that anyone else who had downloaded the video - at least Sharkie being one - had also seen the note. Ugh, it made him feel a bit foolish but… Low was really cute, and she was smart too, and no one could really blame him for having a crush. As long as he didn’t move in on her or do anything shadier than what he was about to do, B3ta figured he was in the clear.

After his self-pep talk, the video finished downloading. 

His heart palpitated. This was like… one of his top five wishes, aside from actually hooking up with her. 

As if preparing for a date, B3ta went around his room, turned the lights down, threw on some music, locked his door and got settled with some headphones and his laptop splayed over his thighs. He gripped his cock, coated it in a decent helping of lube-lotion and hit play.

Of course… the first thing that popped up was Wrench’s dick - dayum - but that didn’t kill his boner which was… interesting to note. 

On the screen, Wrench was shifting his ass. His jeans were open around the base of his cock, and the camera went out of focus - adjusted by an ‘out of scene’ hand - and then everything went crisp like a fucking four-k definition movie. Before his very eyes, bare tits entered the shot for a moment before a masked LowRes settled down beside a very erect and… massive Wrench dick.

A shot of pleasure went up against his stomach just thinking about those breasts and… B3ta couldn’t help it, he paused the video just as her voice broke through. He scrubbed backward to where her perfect, plump boobs were mid-bounce in the side of the screen and blushed. 

B3ta jerked off until he was on edge, just staring at her slightly blurred tits - feeling a bit like a creeper - until he felt like he was gonna cum. At the last second, he stopped, catching his breath, savoring the feeling and then hit play with a slight moan. He wanted this shit to last and if he had to stroke himself off slowly through the parts where Wrench was getting-

“What. The. Fuck…” B3ta gaped, watching as LowRes started reciting cheesy sounding dialogue from… was that ‘The Frog King?’ but it was ‘The Cock King’ and she was putting a little plastic crown on the top of Wrench’s dick, marveling beneath a knitted anonymous mask at the sight of her marvelous ‘cock king’ and how big and handsome he was.

The knitted skull print moved against her face as she spoke and giggled; laughing at herself. 

Wrench snickered while making his dick pulse up and down. His stomach tensed and his cock bounced again, and B3ta felt his dick get harder which brought up a shit load of red flags. He stopped jerking off and merely held his traitorous dick in his fist as Low played with the thick, veiny length of a… woah… it was pierced??

Wrench had a fucking prince albert...

“...ugh,” B3ta moaned, squeezing his dick as it throbbed, “-fuck that’s hot.”

Low lifted up the mask just enough to give the side of Wrench’s dick a school-girl kiss, and then another and then she was french kissing the glans and frenulum and sucking the side of his cock until B3ta could hear Wrench starting to groan and moan and… 

“Yeah,” B3ta coaxed the video. 

He couldn’t help himself, he started jerking off to it. It was hot. It was really fucking hot and stupid, and the tiny crown fell off, but that didn’t stop LowRes’ dick makeout session from turning into a tongue lashing as Wrench’s cock bled precum. 

B3ta strangled his own dick and started fisting the tip in cupping swirls as a long string of clear fluids stretched and broke between her tongue and the flooded piercing. The camera jumped out of focus for a moment as Wrench’s hand entered the shot. He lifted her hood up a bit, giving off a peak of her cute round nose so she could grab the base of his cock and engulf the wide dick tip into her mouth.

Her lips stretched and moistened around Wrench’s cock, and B3ta watched, stroking his dick with both hands, trying to squirt enough lube around his own head to imagine it was ‘her’ mouth on ‘his’ dick… but it was hard to focus. Halfway through the softcore blowjob, B3ta gave up putting himself in Wrench’s place and just watched her suck, and bob down on the pierced cock. There was something about the both of them that was… so fucking… hot…

Above her, off camera, Wrench groaned so loud it fizzled in B3ta’s headphones and that sound… that almost made him cum. B3ta had to stop - had to calm down and just watch as Wrench enjoyed getting his cock thoroughly sucked and worshipped on camera with a half-masked LowRes making soft slurping sounds.

‘Slow down, dumpling,’ Wrench begged her. 

B3ta licked his lips, swallowed a loud groan on his end and started stroking himself off again, real slow; watching Low’s tongue dart out the corner of her mouth to sweep across his frenulum again before sliding her lips up, resting them on the top of his cock with a wicked little smile. This was top notch… fucking… amazing and B3ta couldn’t believe it. He was floored. Shock and arousal hit him in the stomach. The crush he had on Low suddenly turned into a small obsession with her and Wrench, and that was… unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

“Holy shit.” 

The revelation made him sweat and tremble; jerking off as Low laid kisses on a wet dick ring. B3ta wanted to bang both of them.

‘Are we still doing the puppet show?’ She asked against the tip of his dick, giving the piercing a lick before continuing to kiss and lip the flared cap. B3ta caught sight of her teeth playfully grazing the smooth wet edge of his mushroom cap before pulling away an inch.

‘...uuuuuuuh, well…’ Wrench sounded braindead, ‘at least do the mustache thing?’

Low pulled away from the shot, leaving B3ta to jerk himself off to the sole static video of Wrench’s dick as it bobbed and swayed while his hips dug down into what looked like a sofa. It wasn’t familiar looking which was reassuring to know they hadn’t done this in the living room here in The Valley… but… something about just looking at Wrench’s dick was arousing…

B3ta had never really been into guys before, especially not ones he knew but-

‘Got it!’ LowRes slid back into view, giving him another glimpse of sweet, heavy tits and hard nipples before she knocked Wrench’s legs open and grasped his stiff cock one-handed. 

B3ta squirted another palmful of lube in his palm, rubbed his hands together and got back to a slow, firm rhythm as Low stroked Wrench’s base and bit the cap off a children’s black marker tip between cotton-covered teeth. Even with the mask, it was apparent she was grinning. 

Wrench giggled as if he was being tickled, lifting his hips up and into her slippery fist as she drew a mustache just under the head of his dick. Above that, she dotted in some angry eyes and a skull nose over the sensitive frenulum until Wrench was dribbling precum and moaning noisily. 

B3ta cupped his balls, and watched Low reach across Wrench’s thigh, exposing the side of a hanging breast before returning with the silly little plastic crown. She dropped it on the angry, mustachio-dong and muttered something husky and sexy and…

… B3ta was past the point of stopping, so he strangled his cock like it owed him child support and stared - slack-jawed - while LowRes gave her ‘dick king’ kiss after kiss after sordid… wet kiss… 

His stomach tightened. His balls hugged his body, and like an unclogged drain, B3ta ejaculated a wad of cum across his dickies. The keyboard of his laptop was doused in two sticky strings of thick jizz but… woah…

“Fuck me. Fuck me…”

LowRes licked the crown off Wrench’s dick and swallowed him down despite the studded asshole begging her to go slow and show him mercy. 

She didn’t. 

“Suck that cock,” B3ta said lazily, squeezing one last trickle of cum outta his dick as Low gobbled up the one she was jerking off… sucking off - tonguing down. Wrench was a fuckhead, and B3ta was both jealous of him and envious of Low. 

He kept watching even as his cum cooled into stains on his pants and went crusty on his keys. B3ta watched to the very end with a limp dick in his hand as Low’s mask was pulled to the side - hugging the tip of her nose - and her lips sucked that first money shot out of the pierced head of fat, veiny… hot cock. Cum splattered the side of her mouth, painting her cheek and the next squirt stained her chin. She had her mouth open for the next and the finale, but it all got licked up and swallowed down while Wrench groaned and moaned, and told her how soft her mouth was - how good she was to him. 

‘... hehe, how much you wanna bet this goes viral??’

Low licked the faded mustache with a smile before tugging her mask back down and wiggling the cock in her hand; smacking it lightly against her DedSec hooded chin, ‘Depends how much you think your life is worth, dude.’

‘Ouch, fine. Encrypted upload it is then… I wonder if it’s casual douchebag-DNA that makes me wanna brute this recording to Nudle or if I’m just picking up on some secret Low-vibes.’

‘Neither. You just wanna point at a newsreel and say that’s ‘your’ dick getting blown.’

B3ta found himself smiling even with his dick in his hand. She was adorable, and Wrench was… 

...shit… there he went again, wanting to be the meat of their sandwich. Since when did he have bisexual tendencies? 

‘Maaaaaaybe. Kinda just wanna rub this in a few choice faces, though. Really grind their eyeballs in digitized jizz and blowjobs.’

‘Hey-did you stop recording yet?’

‘What? Oh, snap-one’second!’

The video ended with Wrench’s soft dick laying in his lap and Lows elbow on his hip, supporting a palm under the hooded chin and then B3ta was left with a mess, a new crush and a lot of mixed emotions. 

“Dammit… why do ‘they’ gotta be so hot?”

Maybe one day they’d get bored and invite him for a threesome. Perhaps, given enough time, he could rack up enough brownie points to cash in on… something with them, and if not, he had one hell of a video to enjoy until-

“What the-“

His screen started to glitch. His headphones screamed, and the video crapped out. 

“Hey!” B3ta shouted, tore his earbuds out and watched as a pixel Rat Fink laughed on his screen, populating the video file code in a purple hash. B3ta watched, line by line, as the virus deleted the whole thing. 

He was left with a home screen - laptop files safe - except for the video file which had been renamed ‘PERVERT’ and opened to a black screen and nothing more.

“Fucking tease…”

What was he gonna jerk off to now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to Ginger College Girl for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
